The present invention relates to improvements in a group supervising system for an outdoor observatory elevator.
FIG. 3 is an explanatory view of a geometrically balanced disposition of observatory elevators disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 192861/1983. In FIG. 3, in a conventional group supervising system for observatory elevators, a plurality of observatory elevators 21 to 25 are disposed at their cages in a geometrically balanced pattern under predetermined conditions at night, when almost no hall calls occur. The external appearance is improved by disposing the cages in this manner, and a waiting time experienced by passengers waiting in halls can be minimized.
When specific cages serve for a roof floor or an executive floor, the cages, while idle, wait near the floor to be ready to serve passengers for the specific floor.
Since the conventional group supervising system for observatory elevators is constructed as described above, outdoor observatory elevators as shown in FIG. 4 have drawbacks. When the elevators wait at upper floors for a long time, a compensating rope 2 for connecting the bottom of the cage to the bottom of a balance weight to balance the weights of the cage and the balance weight, or a travelling cable 3 for electrically connecting the interior of the cage to the exterior of the cage, starts gradually swaying back and forth due to air currents. Eventually, the cable collides with devices or implements in a shaft and damages them. In the worst case, the elevator may fall or otherwise be rendered unsafe.